Z Whatever It Takes ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: A Reid/Emily what if...written in response to the Friday Fortune Cookie Challenge from CCOAC Forum. Reid finally takes the plunge and asks Emily out...ONESHOT


**Hey, guys! This is a short oneshot written in response to todays Fortune Cookie Challenge from the CCOAC Forum. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! -Angie**

_Her hands were resting just above his hips, her touch soft and warm. But it was nothing compared to the heat he felt when she slid down his length, then back up again. And down. And up. And so it went. Her head fell backwards, thrusting her breasts forward and he reached for her waist as he lifted his hips up off the bed, driving into her as she lowered her body. She let out a groan, and he could swear he felt himself getting harder. So he plunged into her again with a nearly satisfied grunt. And just as he was about to get off…_

His eyes flew open. And he woke up hard. _Again_. Ever since Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss had started at the bureau, it was a normal occurrence. So Reid started his day the way he always did. With a cold shower.

XXXXX

Reid clicked on the icon that would open his work email and his inbox appeared on the screen. The first thing he noticed was an email from _E. Strauss_, which was an oddity since the administrative assistant usually sent out any correspondence from the FBI Section Chief Director. He opened the email, surprised by its contents. It was a letter of congratulations for a job well done on their last case. Reid frowned. And to think…all it took to receive some acknowledgement from her was saving a kidnapped United States senator. _Typical, _Reid thought. And just as he was about to close the email, the tag in italics beneath her name and title caught his attention:

_You've got what it takes, but it will take everything you've got._

It was the most interesting part of her email.

XXXXX

Reid sighed. Prentiss had walked in about five minutes ago…he knew because every hair on the back of his neck had stood up in awareness. God, the woman was like sex on a stick. First off was her dark hair—it made her eyes pop and he had to force himself not to stare into them when he was near her. Reid had always been partial to dark haired women. And then there were her breasts, her perfectly rounded breasts. They weren't so large that they dominated her upper body, but they were eye-catching enough. And then her hips. It was like BAM! There was her tiny waist, and then her hips. Reid _loved_ her curves.

But he was quickly beginning to realize he loved them _too_ much. Thoughts of her were plaguing his mind, taking the space that had belonged to useless facts and statistics. There were times when she was around that he could barely get words out. She was causing him frustration in more than one way.

It was time to end it.

XXXXX

_You've got what it takes, but it will take everything you've got. _If ever there was a time in his life that those words were true, it was right now. The words fluttered through his mind as he made his way to the kitchen—it was always her first stop after dropping her bag off at her desk. She usually had a half a pot of coffee before the morning was through. "Hey, Em," he said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Reid," she returned with a smile. "How are ya?"

"Good. You?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm good."

"Good," he said. He put his hands in his pockets to avoid fidgeting, but it didn't work. He started rocking back and forth on his heels. "Do you have plans tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. You?" She finished stirring the artificial sweetener in her coffee and threw the stirrer in the trash can.

"No, ummm…I was actually…" Reid took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new French restaurant across the street tonight." He tried to be smooth, but it came out in a rush, almost as if it was all one word.

"I've been dying to try that restaurant," she said. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"That's great," Reid started. "I—"

Garcia walked into the room, and Emily's attention turned to her. "Hey, Garcia," she said. "Reid and I are going to try out that little French restaurant tonight. You want to come?"

"I—"

"Actually…I'm sorry, Garcia, but you're not invited," Reid informed her.

"I—" Penelope gasped. "Did you just ask Emily out?"

"I—" Reid could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

Emily's eyes widened. "Did you just…_did_ you?" she asked.

Reid didn't say anything, just nodded.

Emily smiled at Reid, and then turned her attention to the technical analyst with a satisfied grin. "Sorry, Garcia, but…you heard the man. You're not invited."


End file.
